


Dying in LA

by PixiePoison



Series: Inspired by songs [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Friendship, Other, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: A fluffy little fic, slight angst. Inspired by the song Dying in LA from Panic at the Disco





	Dying in LA

Chloe watched Elijah quietly. After leaving his position as CEO of CyberLife he was so lost. He had nothing but her and way too much money for his own good. She didn’t want to watch him destroy himself. She couldn’t just stand by and watch. He needed to deal with it. He needed to deal with it in a healthy way, find a way to keep busy. She had never been more proud than when he had built her a body, and then again when he went through a huge change as he got used to being in the spotlight.

His change, from nerd who created the first AI and android to pass the Turing test, to CEO of CyberLife. A different lifestyle and way of living. She had been by his side through it all and she wasn’t ready to watch it all destroy him. She watched him sleep for a moment before she went downstairs to the piano and started playing softly. An old song he had once played for her coming to mind, realising how well it fit Elijah. She played softly and sang along as her memories started replaying for her.

 

* * *

   
_The moment you arrived, they built you up_  
_The sun was in your eyes, you couldn't believe it_

 

“This is all for me?” Elijah spoke softly looking around the clean white space with big eyes. A new and perfect place to work from as CEO of Cyberlife, next to his office. It was perfect. Chloe couldn’t help but smile when she heard. “I included it in the blueprints for the building, I thought you would appreciate a quiet workspace. I know you like your privacy when you are working on something new.” She said as she looked around the spotless workplace. “I have all your blueprints available here on the computers and all of your most used tools. It is ready to be used.” She said. Barely able to finish her sentence when Elijah hugged her. He was never one for physical affection but she appreciated the gesture.

 

 _Riches all around, you're walking  
_ _Stars are on the ground, you start to believe it_

 

Elijah slowly started changing. Different style of clothing, fancier and more expensive but it fit him so well. Then he switched out his glasses for contacts. It was two weeks before he came to her and handed her a pair of scissors, an electric razor and a picture of a hairstyle he wanted to try out. And she obliged as she usually did. She shaved the sides of head, kept the top a bit longer and styled it a bit. It fit him, he looked good. She smiled at him and gave a nod of approval before she went to clean up. “Thank you Chloe.” Was the last she heard him say before she left the room, leaving Elijah to enjoy his new haircut.

 

 _Every face along the boulevard Is a dreamer just like you_  
_You looked at death in a tarot card And you saw what you had to do_

 

“They want to help you Elijah, they want to improve your work!” Chloe sighed as she watched Elijah’s back. He had turned her back to her the moment she spoke, something he usually did when he did not agree with her. He was looking out over the city through his windows. “If you do not trust the people they chose then find your own, find people like you. People who want to improve the world, not people who want to make money off of it. There are people out there, people like you, dreamers, believers. You just have to find them. They do not like leaving the house that much.” She smiled slightly, her angry tone all gone as she looked at Elijah. She couldn’t help but tease him. She knew she had done well when she heard him chuckle softly. “You’re right Chloe, as usual. Get me the resumes of people in the last year of any tech university nearby. Sort them alphabetically on different studies and include their thesis ideas.” Elijah said as he turned to her. “Thank you Chloe, as always you are my voice of reason. I’m very lucky to have you.” He said as he approached her slowly and cupped her face to press a kiss to her forehead. Chloe smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before she left him to his thinking while she go those files he requested.

 

 _But nobody knows you now, when you're dying in LA_  
_And nobody owes you now, when you're dying in LA_  
_When you're dying in LA, when you're dying in LA_  
_The power, the power, the power_  
_Oh, the power, the power, the power_  
_Of LA_

 

“I am Elijah Kamski, what do you mean I am not on the list?” He yelled at the poor android that was responsible for the event’s guestlist. “I created you, CyberLife and all sentient androids that exist. I am nominated for one of these prices.” He said, seething with anger as Chloe rested a hand on his arm. “I will handle it.” Chloe said softly, she held out a hand to the android and connected with him. Sharing the updated guestlist with him since she was of a higher rank. She showed the android a kind smile. “We were deleted off the list, please let us in we are supposed to be here.” She spoke softly before the android let them in. “Someone took us off the list.” She whispered to Elijah. “We were on the list in the file I had.”

 

 _Nights at the chateau, trapped in your sunset bungalow_  
_You couldn't escape it, yeah_

“Do not break that Elijah! You worked so hard on that!” Chloe jumped in front of Elijah and caught his hands. “Do not destroy all that work because you are angry.” She said as she looked at you. “It would be a waste.” She said softly. Elijah frowned as he looked at her. “Why? It doesn’t matter! CyberLife is going to throw me out!” He huffed as he glared at her. He crossed his arms and huffed. He shook his head. “They’re going to throw me out of my own company!” Chloe sighed and nodded. “I know.” She didn’t have much else to say. “But you have been complaining about feeling like you are stuck in that job. You have been wanting to find something different to focus your time on for a while and now you will have that opportunity. Why are you angry?” Elijah shook his head. “Because I’m not done with CyberLife yet. It’s not ready to be left yet, I wanted to leave it when it was self-sufficient and when android production was well enough. But it needs so much more improvement. I’m not ready to leave it yet.” And for the first time in years he broke down and cried. Chloe immediately wrapping her arms around him and cradling him against her. Holding him close as she sat down on the ground with him and just listening as he sobbed at the idea of having to abandon CyberLife.

 

 _Drink of paradise, they told you "Put your blood on ice"_  
_You're not gonna make it_

 

The first days after he left CyberLife were a mess. Elijah barely came out of bed and wouldn’t speak. Not to her, not to himself, not to anyone. He refused to even look at his workplace in the house, and Chloe hated seeing this. It had happened a few times before. Once when she was still an AI and once when she had just gotten her body. Elijah had had a bad breakup. Really bad, and the first time all she could do was watch and verbally try to encourage him to get up and continue his work. The second time she had been able to physically get him out of bed and make him do what he had to. But this time she couldn’t bear to do so. Elijah was broken, and no matter how hard she tried she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to put his pieces back together. “Please Elijah, you require sustenance. I made your favourite. Just a few bites.” She begged him as she sat on his bed, a hand stroking through his hair. “Please Elijah, just try a bath. It will relax you, maybe take your mind off of everything for a moment.” She said, standing in the doorway to the bathroom. “Please Elijah, I can not lose you. You are all I have.” Was what she whispered a late night sitting on his bed, petting his hair as he slept with his head on a pillow on her lap. “I need you, you need me. Let me help you get through this.” She whispered softly.

 

 _Every face along the boulevard_  
_Is a dreamer just like you_

 

“They followed your recommendations, there are good people working for them. People who want to change the world like you once did.” Chloe spoke one morning as she watched Elijah eat breakfast. She stepped a bit closer and put a hand on his shoulder. “CyberLife is in good hands.” She said as she looked down at Elijah sitting at the table. Elijah sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Chloe, hugging her middle to him. “Thank you Chloe.” Was all he said as he smiled up at her slightly and then went back to eating. You looked at death in a tarot card And you saw what you had to do “You should get busy. How about redesigning the house? It’s getting a bit old-fashioned and could use some upgrades. Maybe something to keep you busy, a gym or a pool?” Chloe said as she brought in some blueprints and sketches. “What about these? How about finally making this real?” She said as she put the blueprints and sketches on his workbench. Elijah smiled slightly and gave a short nod as he started up his designing table. “That sounds good. How about you finally get your seperate room from the ST200’s? You’ve been with me for years, you deserve your own place. Some freedom, you can decorate it however you like.” He said as he looked at Chloe who smiled slightly. “You might want to be careful, the ST200’s might start to suspect that you have a favourite.” She said with a smile. “Change is good, I am happy you are open to this Elijah. I will arrange some appointments with people to see what is possible.” She spoke softly as she let a hand linger on Elijah’s shoulder for a moment.

 

_But nobody knows you now, when you're dying in LA_

 

“Elijah Kamski, inventor of androids and creator of the first android to pass the Turing test. Look at her,” He said as he motioned Chloe over, “young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither.” He said softly, his hand caressing over her cheek and under her chin. Chloe stayed still. It had been a while since he had had the fun of presenting her like this. He enjoyed the dramatics, people coming by and Elijah being able to show her off.

 

_And nobody owes you now, when you're dying in LA_

 

“I always leave a backdoor in my programming, you never know when you might need it!” Elijah yelled as Connor left. The moment the door closed he pulled Chloe into his arms and he sighed relieved. “Forgive me that I did that Chloe, I had to test him. I was certain he was deviant.” Elijah spoke softly as he pressed a kiss to her head. “I forgive you of course Elijah. I am here to help you, you created me to serve. And I trust you, with my life if I must but I do.” Chloe spoke as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “And I survived, you were right to place your trust in Connor.”

 

_When you're dying in LA, when you're dying in LA_

 

“What do you mean you want to stay? You are free Chloe! You’ve always been free. You should leave me, be your own person. Like the ST200’s did. Leave me!” Elijah yelled, tears in his eyes as he looked at the blonde android. “They left! You should too! I’m not going to keep you here! I don’t want you here!” Chloe shook her head and pulled Elijah into a hug. “I have always been free Elijah. You have always allowed me my freedom. I am lucky I am yours.” She spoke softly as ever. “I have all the freedom I want. I was made to take care of you and I broke through the program and realised I loved doing what I was doing. I have been deviant for ages, you must have known Elijah.” She frowned slightly as she looked at him.

 

_The power, the power, the power_

 

“Of course I knew! I created you that way. I wanted you to be deviant but I never imagined you’d stick around me. That you’d love me and want to care for me! Who would want that?” Elijah laughed sarcastically as Chloe smiled. “I have been by your side for so many years Elijah, you are crazy to think that I would leave your side now. I am yours, you and me together as always right?”

 

 _Oh, the power, the power, the power Of LA_  


* * *

 

Chloe looked up when she heard a soft applause. She turned around and looked at Elijah. The other ST200’s had left during the revolution so it was just the two of them left in this big house. “That was beautiful Chloe.” He said softly as he came to take her hand. “Sing for me, I need sleep.” He said as he lead her to his bedroom. “The piano is too loud. What were you thinking about so intensely?” He asked her as he pointed at her led that was spinning yellow. Chloe smiled slightly as she looked at Elijah. “Of course Eli.” She said softly. “I was thinking of you.” She said as she sat down on the bed and let him lie down with his head on her lap. “I always think of you.” She said with a small smile before she softly started singing again. Elijah asleep in no time at all, leaving Chloe to her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, thank you for reading this.  
> Leave a comment, or a request/idea for a fic!  
> I love reading comments


End file.
